


Hugs and Drawings

by Space_Kitten_from_Planet_Pheromone



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, Gen, I don't know why I even wrote this, because oluo jumps to conclusions all the time, butthurt levi, curious eren is curious, erwin is a secret ereri fanboy, hange is a great artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Kitten_from_Planet_Pheromone/pseuds/Space_Kitten_from_Planet_Pheromone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hange creates madness for the Survey Corps in the form of drawings. Some are thoroughly amused, while some(one) is furious of it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hugs and Drawings

* * *

Lazy and heavy stomps resound in the vastness of the former headquarters. The sound of ragged breathing accompanies the rhythmic steps that are dragged by each weary foot.

He finally reaches the top step, and he buckles to his knees in tiredness as he tries to catch his breath.

At least a hundred steps, he mentally counts.

He wonders how everyone who have lived here managed to survive climbing up every single steep and agonizing step.

He heaves one deep breath, and he walks to where he thinks he is. Two rooms ahead, the first on the right.

Turquoise-green eyes stare at the doorknob, and, gulping to somehow alleviate the sudden queasiness resting within the pits of his stomach, he knocks once and peers through the door.

“Corporal, the basement is clean... again. (For the fifth consecutive time.)”

The aforementioned corporal turns and regards him with a seemingly apathetic stare, and Eren gulps as he averts his eyes from those piercing ones.

“...Really.” The corporal cocks one thin eyebrow, and he removes his makeshift mask and scrunches his nose―whether from distaste of the dirtiness of the room or from something that Eren just said, no one will ever know.

The shorter man, who despises being called as such, crosses the room with confident strides, and he looks up at Eren with his usual passive face.

“It better be spotlessly clean this time, brat.”

Eren answers him with knotted brows and a too-stiff salute. “There is no speck of dust this time, Corporal Levi! I swear!”

Levi huffs and moves to the door, scowling as he steps down the stairs. “Tch. That’s what you said four times earlier, dumbass. You’re definitely going to get a lashing this time if I see a single molecule of dust in the air.” He then pauses and blinks, and glares at Eren.

“You better not leave that spot until I return, got it.”

Eren nods, and bites his lip as he watches the smaller man promptly descend the stairs. Once out from his sight, Eren lets out a deep sigh, his shoulders sagging as he calmly observes the work Levi has done to the room.

Not one speck of dust on each surface, as Eren expected from Captain Levi.

He hums as he glances at the pristine white sheets donning the bed. Not one crease or fold in sight.

“As expected of him,” he murmurs to himself with awe.

He greedily carves every inch of the room’s detail in his memory. In his hindsight, Eren finds it as a way to somehow get closer to his childhood hero.

He walks up to the windows, and sees the vast land outside. Filled with greeneries and the large blue sky, one may think it is almost a peaceful countryside.

“So this is the view from his window,” he mumbles to himself once more. And he turns to his right, his eyes landing on a neat bookcase that is almost as tall as him. The shelf lacks books, surprisingly.

Upon further observation, Eren sees that the topmost shelf holds a finely thin layer of what he assumes as dust.

He inches closer to the shelf, and chuckles at what he sees.

Despite having evidence that Levi was cleaning the wooden surface earlier, there remains a bit of dust not thoroughly wiped on the other side, a side that Levi must have been trying to reach the whole time.

“Ah. I should probably clean it while Corporal is away.” He nods to himself in silence, and mentally gushes at how the ever-stoic and mighty Corporal struggles to clean a bookcase that is much taller than his small stature. It must be an amusing sight to see, and Eren almost coos at the image he’s giving himself.

With much renewed inspiration, he wipes off every bit of long-settled dust on the wood with much gusto. Humming to himself, he prods the washcloth in between the wooden grains and indentions with his thumb and index finger, smiling upon seeing the dust getting smudged to the fabric.

He huffs as he works his hardest to clean the shelf, until the surface of the wood is finally polished to what Eren deems as perfection.

He secretly hopes it will please his Corporal.

“Well, isn’t that a sight.”

Eren yelps and sharply turns around to see Levi hovering behind his shoulder with the same passive face he always has. And for a moment, Eren tries not to peek at Levi’s booted feet—he is sure to be standing on his tiptoes at the moment.

“A-ah, how was my work this time, Corporal?” he stutters, and he tries to reign in the blush that is surely dyeing his cheeks in pink.

Levi huffs, leans away from him, and crosses his arms. “Not bad this time, kid. Keep it up.”

Eren blinks at Levi’s words, surprised by the unexpected praise. “You mean it, Corporal? Really?” He tries to hold himself back when Levi takes a step back, but the smaller man merely frowns when Eren suddenly leans a bit too close to his face.

It’s the first time the Lance Corporal mutters praise for him—and Eren is very much pleased that he pleased him today.

The older male cranes his neck as far as he can, yet Eren follows closely with wide, green eyes, inching closer to him as he discreetly scoots away. “Yes, yes I mean it. Now could you step away from my personal space, brat? Your clothes are dirty and—”

And Eren does as he’s told, immediately stepping back away from him. He sees Levi heaving a sigh, and Eren smiles. “Does that mean my work is on par to your standards?” His question comes out as a hopeful squeak, and Levi stifles a smirk.

“You need to go a long way before your standards could match up with mine, dumbass.” And Levi sees the abrupt fall of Eren’s wide smile. Levi purses his lips, his words thoughtful. “But I suppose I could always teach you how to improve your—”

Levi gasps as his breath hitches from the sudden force of Eren’s hug.

“I knew you had it in you, Corporal! You’re really kind!” he gushes openly at him, nuzzling his cheek to Levi’s chest.

Levi, meanwhile, struggles to pry away from the younger’s death-like grip, going as far as to curse him and nudge Eren’s (soot-dusted) cheeks towards the newly-cleaned shelf, yet to no avail.

“Hey, brat. Get off me,” he tries once more, yet Eren merely burrows his face deeper to the older man’s chest, smiling happily all the while.

“But the Corporal is kind—and he’s warm—”

“What the hell does that have to do with you hugging me!”

Eren laughs, and rests his chin on Levi’s collarbone as he looks up at him, “I always want to seek Corporal’s approval, so I try my best to meet his expectations!”

Levi cringes at the way the clingy Eren speaks. Usually, Eren refrains from talking in a way that may seem effeminate, but today—

“You still smell like soap even after you worked hard in cleaning today...”

Levi hums and sighs, opting to simply let the 15-year-old do what he wants. They stay that way for a much longer time than Levi wanted to, yet by looking at the pleased and contented face of one Eren Jäger, he ponders, and shakes his head, resigned at how Eren attaches himself to him day after day.

Levi huffs deeply and scrunches his nose, and silently appreciates the cleaning Eren did to the shelf that he cannot—

He pauses his line of thoughts, and he narrows his eyes at the nuzzling teen.

“Hey, brat. You were making fun of me when you were cleaning the damn shelf, weren’t ya? I can _sense_ it off you.”

At this, Eren blinks, and tilts his head, “Eh? What do you mean, Corporal?”

And Levi’s breath hitches upon looking at the face Eren is making.

He is looking at him with those large and innocent green eyes of his.

“Stop looking at me like that, Jäger. You’re creeping me out.”

Green eyes blink once more, not catching up to his words, “Eh?” And he burrows his head once more to the crook of Levi’s neck, frowning, “But I try not to creep out Corporal—well, I know I’m a monster and all and it creeps people out, but—”

He is silenced by a flick of a finger on his forehead.

“Idiot, I mean you creep me out by hugging me all the time,” Levi snorts, and despite his efforts to push Eren away, the younger remains latching onto him.

Eren lets out a gasp of surprise, and snuggles closer to him, “But this is the only time I can be calm and—” He hears Levi sighing, and he inwardly cringes, fearing that he must have angered the corporal at some point. He yelps and stammers out a coherent apology at his superior’s grim façade, and he quickly pulls himself away—

“Ah, Corporal! The stables are now clean and—eh?”

Oluo stops dead in his tracks as he dumbly stares at what he’s seeing.

Levi. The revered and mighty Levi—hangs his arms almost domineeringly around a blabbering and flustered Eren.

Eren stutters out a logical explanation of sorts, something that Levi clearly dismisses as he lets out a huff of breath.

“You just made me dirty with your senseless hugging, you idiot. Take responsibility later.”

The poor guy, who stands by the door with his mouth hanging agape, angrily raises a finger against Eren and blurts out a string of colorful words with his just-bitten tongue, words which were heard on deaf ears, as Eren is too busy trying to assess the situation at hand.

On that day, news about the scandalous rendezvous of one Eren Jäger and one Lance Corporal Levi has reached the entirety of the Survey Corps—and Hange hurriedly runs over to Erwin’s office the moment she hears of the news.

“Levi and Eren are having an affair! Did you hear? This is the biggest news of the century since the Titans appeared!” she screams out loud as she barges into the blonde’s office.

“Hm. So I’ve heard,” Erwin mutters as he fumbles through a stack of papers. “Is the source reliable, I wonder?”

In response, Hange guffaws and throws her hands up, flailing as she takes out a sketchpad and a pen, “Who cares about reliable sources! Heck, I just needed enough fuel to start the fire! Now I can sketch the two of them in very intimate positions and—maybe if Eren is in his titan form while he is being taken by Levi—”

At this, Erwin looks at Hange incredulously, “Hange, what are you sayi—hey, you’re drooling already!” He stands from his seat and tries to stop the squad leader from doing whatever she plans to do, but the woman is already cackling and sprinting away from his office, leaving Erwin to wrap his mind around the things that just happened.

* * *

“There’s a ruckus going on outside right now. Dunno why, but it doesn’t involve titans in the slightest,” Levi shrugs as he leans on the bars that entrapped Eren’s cell. “It’s so noisy up there so I’ll just stay here for the meantime.”

Eren hums, and mimics his superior he sits down on the cold stone floor and leans on the metal bars, “Maybe someone found meat or something. Ah, Corporal, do you want to take a seat?”

“And sully my freshly-cleaned clothes? No thanks.” He glowers down at the teen, and huffs, “Even some of the soldiers are on the prowl outside my bedroom, dunno why. When I asked them what it was, they said it was something about a ‘juicy one’. I assume it’s food.”

“Rations must be running low, then. Should we get some supplies tomorrow?”

“That’s up to Erwin,” and he stretches and hears his back joints popping. “Hey, brat, open the cell.”

Somewhere behind the far corner of the basement, a panting and drooling Hange silently squeals to herself, mumbling something about “daring and amazing positions”, while a seething Auruo clamps on his bitten tongue and suppresses his long list of expletives about Eren. Mikasa and Armin, on the other hand, are on the same boat as Petra and Jean, who are staring wide-eyed as Eren opens his cell and lets Levi in.

“This is going to be the biggest news in the history of the Survey Corps!” squeals Hange in a hurried whisper as she takes out her sketchpad and begins to draw impossibly fast on the parchment. Armin and Jean peer into what she’s drawing, and they lean away from her immediately.

There, on the canvas, was a drawing of a titan Eren, panting as Levi—

“Squad Leader Hange Zoe, I propose you should stop doing this madness.”

The squad leader hears none of it, and listens intently to the two men talking inside the cell.

* * *

 

On the morning after the so-called midnight rendezvous of Humanity’s Last Hope and Humanity’s Strongest, several parchments are posted all over the castle of the Survey Corps headquarters—

—parchments of drawn and detailed and vivid versions of Eren and Levi engaged in several compromising positions in the cell.

On which none of the two have ever done.

“I like the one where Eren is on top,” mumbles a random squad leader passing by a drawing of the two men near the training grounds.

“But the one where the Corporal is on top looks better,” says another.

“How about the side one? That one looks good.”

“That’s disgusting. Two men? Really?”

Connie, who’s standing near a growling Ymir, raises an eyebrow at her, “And this I actually hear from you? You who likes Christa? Really?”

She thwacks his head, “Shut up, baldie.” And Christa scolds her. Ymir apologizes to her, and when she sees a familiar face approaching the crowd of on-lookers, Ymir wolf-whistles. “Hey, lover boy!”

A clueless Eren, who has been at a loss for being questioned about things he doesn’t know since this morning, is tugged at the side by a fuming Mikasa and a nervous Armin—and they question him for more.

“What the hell are you talking about, Mikasa, Armin! I don’t know what you’re saying to me!”

“Eren, I could give you many, many things that would make you happy that you will never achieve with a man—much more than a man as short as him—”

Armin chides her, and Mikasa grows reluctantly quiet and hides her face in her scarf, “Eren, what Mikasa is trying to say is—”

“Get the fuck back here, you good-for-nothing Glasses!”

Armin halts in his little rant to Eren in favor of seeing Corporal Levi, practically foaming at the mouth in anger, his blades glinting in the midday sun, both pointing at a madly cackling Hange—

—who is drawing yet another stack of suggestive poses for Eren and Levi, and throws them in the air as she zips from the ground to a nearby tree.

The drawings all flutter in the air and into the ground, and most of them grab a random parchment, some of them squealing in glee while some of them scrunching their faces—

“Free porn for everyone!” Hange yells with mad laughter as Levi chases after her and hollers and curses for her to stop.

Eren, who has picked up a drawing from the ground, blinks, and stares at the rough sketch in his hand.

“Eren,” Mikasa pleads, “don’t look at such a—”

“Hey, it’s not bad.”

“Eh?”

Eren tilts the drawing this way and that, “I wonder if this is really what the Corporal’s nipples look like. And is the tip of his head really that red? I wonder if his length is curved as Major Hange implies in this—”

Armin and Mikasa gasp.

“Eren!”

* * *

 


End file.
